This invention relates to a lighting system and more particularly to a new and novel outdoor lighting system for use in illuminating a large panel of an outdoor advertising billboard sign comprising a number of panels. The system includes a number of luminaires one for each panel of the sign. The panel to be illuminated by each luminaire is generally 12' wide and 20' high.
In systems for illuminating signs it is desirable to direct as much light from the light source to the sign from an energy conservation consideration and also to light the sign uniformly so as to provide an attractively lit and legible sign.
In optical systems for illuminating signs prior to the present invention various factors tended to lessen the maximum utilization of light from a light source. These factors included not only limitations on the positioning of the light source itself but the limitations on getting direct light and reflected light to desired areas of the sign.